Happy Chaos Family
by Alynda B
Summary: Kumpulan drabble ringan tentang keseharian keluarga kocak yang penuh kebahagiaan milik Sasuke, Naruko dan putra mereka. Happy Reading


Kecup basah buat bebeb gue Ame to Ai buat sumbangan judul (lagi) dan karena udah jadi beta reader gue, mwehehehe.

Happy Reading ^_^

 **Happy Chaos Family**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau belajar matematika hari ini!" protes yang di ucapkan bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun dengan wajah merengut itu membuat wanita dewasa disampingnya mengernyit. Manik biru yang terlihat serupa itu saling beradu pandangan, hingga sang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang menghembuskan nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah sayang, lalu kamu ingin belajar apa sekarang?".

Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan mamanya. "Aku ingin mewarnai saja" bocah bersurai hitam itu melempar buku matematika miliknya tadi dan langsung meraup buku bergambar dihadapannya.

Wanita pirang itu memutar bola matanya lalu mengangkat bahunya, yang penting putranya itu mau belajar. Ditepuk-tepuknya lembut surai hitam putranya "Kalau begitu Menma belajar yang rajin ya sayang".

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat disertai cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. Setelah itu ia kembali berkutat dengan buku bergambar sapi, ia mewarnai sapi itu dengan warna pink.

Naruko bergidik sebentar melihat kemampuan seni putranya yang nyatanya mewarisi dirinya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali ke meja kerjanya di sudut ruangan. Satu ruangan mempunyai ukuran terbesar kedua di rumah sederhana itu memang difungsikan sebagai ruang 'sibuk'. Karena ruangan itu merupakan ruang kerja bagi dirinya, suaminya, sekaligus ruang belajar putranya. 'Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui', istilah itu sangat cocok untuknya. Karena ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan sekaligus mengawasi dan terkadang membantu putranya belajar.

Bunyi krayon yang dilempar membuat fokus Naruko terpecah. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, manik saphirenya kembali bersirobok dengan manik serupa milik putranya.

Bocah kecil itu kembali merengut. "Menma capek ma. Aku tidak mau mewarnai lagi".

Kening Naruko berkedut, wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menghitung dalam hati. 'Sabar, sabar..' kalimat itu diucapkannya berkali-kali, putra kecilnya itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Tingkah-tingkah ajaibnya sering membuatnya dongkol. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa hal itu juga sifat yang diwarisi Menma dari dirinya.

"Lalu kamu ingin apa lagi sekarang sayang?"

Menma melempar buku bergambar sapi berwarna pink hijau itu hingga terlempar ke sudut lain ruangan. Oh, sapi yang malang.

Bocah itu kemudian mengambil buku tulis di rak buku miliknya. Di lambai-lambaikannya buku itu sambil berkata riang "Aku mau menulis garis panjang-panjang saja Ma".

Cukup sudah!

Naruko langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi ke dapur setelah ia mengangguk pada Menma. Lama-lama berada disana hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal. Dibukanya kulkas dapur, senyuman di wajahnya melebar saat menemukan botol air miliknya. Di minumnya langsung air itu dari botolnya hingga kandas.

"Sudah kubilang, gunakan gelas Naruko! Kau itu jorok sekali, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang meminum air sisa mulutmu itu. Di botol itu pasti ada air liurmu juga kan?"

Suara baritone yang dikeluarkan pria yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Naruko tersedak. Wanita itu terbatuk sambil berusaha mengusap air minum yang tumpah dan membasahi lehernya. Manik birunya memicing tajam saat melihat tatapan jijik yang terpampang jelas diwajah suaminya itu.

"Uhuk.. Ini minumanku Sasuke dan uhuk.. aku tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun. Jadi aku berhak untuk meminumnya dengan cara apapun, dan berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku ini benda menjijikkan, brengsek!"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa Sasuke semakin keras saat melihat wajah kesal Naruko, wanitanya itu kini sedang memajukan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Sungguh, menggoda istrinya itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Wanita labil dengan segudang ekspresi yang cepat berubah-ubah itu selalu menjadi penyemangatnya dalam memulai hari.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Sasuke sedikit berdeham sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya "Jadi, dimana Menma?"

Naruko mendengus, kenapa ia bisa memiliki suami dan putra yang menyebalkan seperti ini? Wanita itu menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Satu langkah yang cukup ampuh meredakan emosinya. "Dia sedang belajar" ia mengikuti langkah suaminya yang berjalan ke arah ruang kerja.

"Belajar matematika?". Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat gelengan istrinya. "Dia membuang buku matematikanya. Dia beralasan matematika itu sulit dan memilih mewarnai. Meskipun 5 menit kemudian buku bergambarnya juga bernasib sama dengan buku matematikanya dan ia berkata ingin membuat garis saja"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Putranya yang satu itu memang paling tau bagaimana caranya membuat orang lain kesal. Sangat mirip dengan Naruko, meski istrinya itu tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Saat mereka berdua tiba diruang kerja, mereka bisa melihat Menma sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, seingatnya tadi istrinya berkata kalau bocah itu ingin membuat garis, pria itu mulai waspada. Dan saat melihat putranya itu mencorat coret dokumen penting yang besok ia gunakan untuk meeting, pria itu langsung membuang tas kerjanya dan merebut bulpoin yang digunakan putranya.

"Hai Papa, aku bosan melihat buku papa isinya tulisan, makanya aku menggambar garis-garis panjang disana biar papa juga tidak bosan". Wajah polos dengan cengiran lebar nampak di wajah Menma.

Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sekarang ia harus lembur lagi. Tapi meskipun begitu, pria itu masih sempat tersenyum kecut dan berkata "Terima kasih sayang".

Naruko tertawa keras mendengarnya, wanita itu bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk suaminya sambil berkata "Rasakan itu!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai ^_^

Sebenarnya gue akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget, tapi ide cerita ini muter-muter terus dikepala gue setelah gue dengerin cerita dosen gue pas mata kuliah "Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga". Beliau berkata, sebenarnya kekerasan itu terjadi disekitar kita meski dalam hal-hal yang kecil dan terkesan remeh.

Coba temukan contohnya di chapter selanjutnya. Oh ya, kumpulan drabble ini juga paling selesai sampai 2-3 chapter saja. Well, sampai jumpa lagi.. ^_^


End file.
